THiS FAKE SMiLE OF MiNE
by CuteAlienGirl
Summary: Starfire hides her anger with a fake smile everyday, but now, that smile is coming off and the anger is coming out. [complete]
1. Home Sweet Tamaran

**(( Chapter 1 ))**

**Home sweet Tamaran**

"Starfire, is everything ok?"

The young alien sighed.

"I am... wondering."

The large giant at the door walked over to Starfire and sat beside her.

"Is something wrong princess? You have not spoken a word since your arrival."

"Everything is wonderful, my friends are happy, and I am happy... nothing has ever been better."

Galfore suspiciously eyed her with his small squinty eyes.

"What has happened while you were at Earth?"

Starfire hesitated then grabbed a strand of her long beautiful amber hair. She fumbled with it for a minute then turned to gaze out her window at the planet of Tamaran; her beloved home plant that she had not visited since she was due to be betrothed (or arranged to marry.) to a Glgrdsklechhh. (gar-gul-sklech... a large green alien that looked like a booger.) She remembered that day so well, Robin was so... "Jealous" as Cyborg had joked... but then... why had he attacked her?

"Nothing is wrong, I assure you. Everything is... fine." Starfire lied. She hated lieing, especially to Galfore, growing up he was her closest thing to a family.

"Starfire... you did not get angry with them did you?" Demanded Galfore

-----------

A shadowy figure ran past. Starting up her fire bolts Starfire chased it to an abandoned old warehouse near the docks. She hesitated a moment then slid open the door, it obeyed her command with a loud 'creeeek'.

"Hello? Is some one there?" The nervous Tamaranian made her way into the center of the warehouse. Dust was swept away and smoke gathered at her feet as she walked.

She suddenly felt a huge jab in her back as she was thrown off her feet and into the wall in front of her. Old bricks from the wall fell with her to the floor; she gazed up in front of her and saw... And saw... Robin!

"Rob-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence; Robin grabbed her around the neck and threw her across the room. This time Starfire caught herself in midair and stood there hovering about the ground in front of Robin. Her eyes were wide with shock... her best friend... was angry... at _her?_

"Robin what are you-?"

Robin pulled out his bo-staff and twirled it around his fingers and ran at her, jumping of the right wall and smashing his staff in her stomach causing her to fall to the ground. Gasping for breath she felt a tear fall from her left eye. Her hands tingled and urged her to fight, to let go of all her anger but her heart refused to.

"Robin please...why are you attacking me?"

Again he came at her, anger burned in his eyes, anger that Starfire could not figure out. Her stomach curled in pain and her body ached from his staff. Starting up her fire bolts once again, a green glow lit the room. She stood up and flew into the center of the room, her hands balled into fists to try and hold back the desire to fight.

"Robin I do not wish to hurt you!" She cried confusion rattling her mind. This could not be the Robin she knew... Why would he attack her? Why would he want to hurt her? ...He had hurt her one time before but Slade was behind that... both times.

"Slade is behind your badness! What is he doing to-"

Charging at her he caressed her face with his fist and landed behind her on his feet. She held her face in her hands as Robin came from behind and got her in the back with his bo-staff.

With her eyes glowing green from her Tamaranian blood she took Aim at Robin's staff... within one blow the staff was cracked in half and was lying on the ground... Focusing her attention on the staff she didn't see Robin make his toward her, throw two bombshells at her feet. Each bomb went off on its own time, the first caused blindness with its smoke and the second tore her outfit under her neck and her skirt on the rims. She fell to her knees with tears falling slowly from her eyes.

"...R-Robin?" she whispered trying to make out the blurry spiky-haired form she saw in front of her.

"I d-do not understand... did I do s-something wrong?" She tried to stand up but her legs felt numb.

Robin's form became clear; his eyes were narrow as he gazed at Starfire.

She shook. She knew he was strong and once he was in battle he did what ever it took to win... exactly how he was with Slade... Anger suddenly found it's way into Starfire's heart and all the bad memories poured in... Robin as Slade's apprentice... Him grabbing her arm so tightly because she had not stopped Slade... Red X...

"Robin I told you I did not wish to fight you..."

Her hands became enclosed in a reddened star bolt. "But I will if I must!" And she used all her energy into that one star bolt, she flew to her side and threw it as hard as she could, just enough to knock Robin off his feet and fly back into the wall and break through it to the other side.

Heavily breathing Starfire's eyes and hands lost the reddened glow and as the smoke disappeared she gasped as a weak Robin lay under a large pile of bricks with his eyes closed.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed and began to rush toward him but was held back by her right hand. Turning around Starfire once again looked into his eyes...

----------

Ooooo do you like my first chapter??? Hope you do it took awhile.... But anyway... I used to have Blackfire talking to Star in the beginning but then I was like, "Oh shitake mushrooms! Blackfire was banned! ... oops." So yea, now I changed it and all is well! If you enjoyed it please submit a review! Tehe, thanks!

Mucho Grande Love!

::Cute Alien Girl::


	2. Teen Titans GO!

**(( Chapter 2 ))**

**Teen Titans GO!**

The red glow of sirens lit the night as the Teen Titans chased a gang of bank robbers down several alleys. .

"Azerath Metreon Sythos!" Yelled Raven, her hands emerged into a black flame that also appeared around the waist of gang of robbers. They were sent flying across the street and into a nearby lamppost. They squirmed and wiggled trying to free themselves of her grasp.

"Stealing is not allowed!" She said in her regular monotone voice, fire burning in her eyes, and the guys were sent upward into the light and the rest of the titans watched as their bodies lit up in an electrifying blue glow.

BeastBoy's eyes grew as wide as his fist; he poked Starfire in the chest and pointed,

"Sure is pretty _shocking_ huh Star?"

The alien girl's eyes left her head and examined Raven's anger connection with her powers.

"Please, Raven is... upset?" She whispered into BeastBoy's ear.

"Uh, HELLO! She's _RAVEN_, this kind of stuff always... _GAHHH!"_

BeastBoy was interrupted by the lamppost falling on top of him. In the background Cyborg and Robin covered their mouths as they laughed.

Raven approached the green changling that was crushed under the broken down post.

"I am _not_ upset!"

A nearby pick-up truck was sent up into the air and exploded mid-way. BeastBoy ironically took cover under the lamp post that he lay under as the other Titans ran for cover behind a dumpster.

"Whoa, Rae you feeling okay?" Asked Cyborg, eyeing the truck that was now lying on the ground in flames near BeastBoy... who was now freaking out and yelling for someone to get the 'stupid' lamppost off of him.

Raven took a deep breathe, "I just forgot to meditate this morning."

Robin and Starfire peered over at BeastBoy; he was frantically waving his hands around in the air and yelling at the Titans, "HELLO!! Aren't we forgetting something?!!"

"Shall we free him?" ask Starfire.

Raven smirked, "Nah, let's leave him there a just a little while longer..."

-------

Starfire hesitated a moment then let her hand knock on Raven's door. As usual Raven opened the door just enough so you could only see her face.

"What is it Starfire?"

"Raven I am... wondering... the boys have gone 'out' and we seem to have the tower to ourselves... might you wish to join me in a 'slumber' party?" Starfire's usual smile took its place on her face.

"I don't think so..."

Raven paused a moment and watched Starfire's smile begin to form into a sad frown; she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for her sorrow. Taking a deep breathe she spoke,

"Well I guess it might be fu-"

Starfire didn't even let Raven finish her sentence, she immediately grabbed her by her hands and rushed into the living room of the tower where an hour later... it was surrounded by several different colored pillows and junk food was filled in bowls on the ground. Raven and Starfire were in the middle of the room on the floor braiding each other's hair. Starfire braiding Raven's by hand, and Raven braiding Star's with her 'telekinesis'... (just try and picture black hands...)

"Raven, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Today you seemed... angered... and when having to chase the thieves, you were unable to control your powers... was your anger the source?"

Raven's eyes narrowed.

"Who said I lost control?"

"BeastBoy was conversing about it over lunch while you were in your room meditating."

Starfire suddenly felt a hard grip on her hair as she was yanked around the room by her hair, Raven still sat in the middle of the room with black fire in her eyes.

"BeastBoy that rat... He is always so nosy-"

In the background Starfire tried to gain Raven's attention.

"Um, excuse me?...eeP! ...Raven? ....rrrrr..... Uh, Raven perhaps you could..."

"I can control my emotions!" Snapped Raven opening her eyes as (poor) Starfire was drug up to the ceiling then released from Raven's grasp (or at least her powers grasp...) and fell to the floor right beside Raven with her body in the air resting on her head.

"Um... Raven?"

Raven spun around and stared at Starfire.

"I'm sorry, I guess I am a bit on the edge lately."

Starfire sat up and put her hand on Raven's shoulder.

"I do not understand about this 'edge' that you are hanging from, but anger is pertained to us all."

A dark black circle appeared under a bowl of popcorn and floated to Raven's side. (She used her powers duh.)

"Yes I know we all get angry Starfire, but my powers have a lot to do with my emotions...You are never angry or upset so you would not understand."

Several moments passed as Starfire thought about what Raven had said.

"I believe that I too have been 'hanging from an edge of a cliff'."

Before Raven could ask Starfire what she had meant by that BeastBoy, Cyborg, and Robin came in the door.

"Man I can't believe you got us kicked out!" yelled Cyborg (to BeastBoy).

BeastBoy's nostril's flared. "It wasn't my fault I'm the best dancer at that club!"

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other then broke out laughing. Steam rose from BeastBoy's reddened face.

"That's not funny! Everyone else was just jealous!"

Robin took a pause from laughing.

"Is that why they all laughed at you when you tried to do the bump?"

"Yea well I..."

BeastBoy stopped arguing and looked at Raven and Starfire's little 'slumber party' area.

"COOL! Does this say movie night or what?!"

The green changling immediately darted toward the TV and began ransacking through the cabinets that held millions and millions of scary, romantic, action, and sci-fi movies... he was too busy searching for a movie to watch that he didn't notice Raven's hands coming toward him. (The same hand type things that braided Star's hair.)

Raven's hands grabbed BeastBoy and put him in an inescapable headlock.

"WAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

"You like to talk about my 'uncontrollable' anger huh?"

BeastBoy began to frantically wave his arms everywhere. "GAHHHH!!!!"

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire slowly made their way out of the room; their eyes never leaving the sight of BeastBoy being whirled around the living room and Raven telling him to "say uncle".

Starfire was the last one to leave the room, the sound of the door shutting behind her echoed down the long endless hallway that she had to walk down to get to her room.

"Raven's powers connect to her anger... perhaps... we _do_ have something in common..."


	3. BreakFast BreakOut

**(( Chapter 3 ))**

**Breakfast Breakout**

The sky over the Tower began to turn into a swirl of reds and oranges. Starfire loved sitting up on the roof watching the sky. She enjoyed every moment of it and its beautiful colors. It was so peaceful and quiet, she now understood while Raven also enjoyed meditating up here.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Starfire turned around to see Robin, she smiled at his arrival.

"Yes, it marvelous."

Robin loved Starfire's smile, it was so full of joy and happiness... she didn't have an angry bone in her body. (that shows how clueless Robin is...)

"What are doing up here all alone?"

"I was just... observing the clouds..."

Starfire paused a moment and watched the clouds start to ever so slowly move. She could hear Robin gently breathing behind her; she began to remember how she loved spending time with him and how he was always teaching her new and different things about Earth. Coming from another planet and learning to live in a whole new different and strange one was hard but with all her friends she was always so happy and smiled every chance she got... and now, it suddenly seemed as though some one had stolen her smile and thrown it into a never ending black hole.

"I'm getting kind of hungry... wanna head downstairs for breakfast?"

Starfire agreed with a small smile and followed Robin down the stairs and to the kitchen where Cyborg and BeastBoy were having their usual fight that they had almost _every _morning; real eggs, or tofu eggs...

"Come on Cyborg! You haven't even tasted tofu before, how could you not like it?!"

"Ummm, 'cause there's no meat in it!"

"Yea well how about I take that meat and shove it up your-"

"Friends please! No more mean talking!" Said Starfire sitting down next to Raven who had her head buried in a new book.

BeastBoy and Cyborg eyed each other then turned and folded their arms across their chests.

"I'm not eating meat!" yelled BeastBoy.

"Well I'm not eating _fake_ meat!" yelled Cyborg.

"Then what are we gonna eat for breakfast?!"

The room went silent as Raven snapped her book shut with a 'thud'. "Simple, BeastBoy makes tofu eggs and Cyborg makes regular eggs."

At first BeastBoy and Cyborg just looked at each other, then after a minute or so they each grinned happily and ran to the fridge...then began a new fight of who was going to get to cook first and who was going to get to be the first one in the fridge.

"...I don't think we'll ever get to eat..." sighed Robin.

Starfire turned toward Robin with curiosity in her alien green eyes.

"Why will we not get to eat?" she asked.

"Well how those guys are going at it I'd say it's probably going to take at least an hour before they even have the ingredients out of the fridge."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "...um, how about we just go out to eat?"

Starfire peered over at the squabbling robot and arguing changeling. She took a deep breath and walked over to them, behind her she heard Raven mutter, "...better grab a helmet..."

"Please friends, if you would just..."

"CARNIVORE!" snapped BeastBoy pushing Cyborg away which made him crash into the counter and fall onto the other side.

Not being one to take a battle sitting down, Cyborg's right arm formed into his canon.

"Oh you're in trouble now little man..." He aimed it at BeastBoy who was now racing toward the fridge. "

"...Ooooh BB..." he sang, BeastBoy turned around to see who had 'sang' his name... and just as he did so Cyborg directed his cannon and blasted, a glowing light blue bolt came shooting out toward BeastBoy but at the last minute Starfire pushed BeastBoy out of the way and was hit by the cannon's bolt... sending her with a very powerful push into the wall and fall onto the floor.

BeastBoy froze; his mouth on the floor.

"DUDE! That could've been me!! Cyborg how could-"

"..._My arm... it is 'tingling'....why do I feel so... so... 'angered'?"_ Starfire thought over BeastBoy's yells.

Starfire felt an odd pulse in her hands... and in the pit of her stomach she felt anger... real pure, hating, anger...

Without realizing what was happening Starfire pulled herself off the floor and raised her right hand toward Cyborg who was standing shocked back at the counter. At first the other Titans didn't understand what Starfire was doing but within two seconds Starfire's hand become surrounded by a lime green glow. (She had fired up her star bolt)... then oddly, the lime green that everyone (including Starfire) were so used to faded into a bright devilish red...

"Star I'm sorry, are you ok-" started Cyborg but was stopped as soon as he (and everyone else of course too...) noticed Starfire's eyes begin to change into the same color of red that was glowing around her hand.

Starfire balled her hand into a fist and threw a red star bolt with all her energey toward Cyborg... it hit him hard in the chest and sent him flying backward into the wall.

After she threw the star bolt the redness in both her hand and eyes went away and she just stared at shock at what had just happened.

Robin was the only one that took his eyes off Cyborg (Raven and BeastBoy just stood there, mouths WIDE open and their eyes just as big.)

"Starfire are you... okay?"

Tears started to form in her eyes, without speaking she took off (flying) as fast as she could down the long endless halls... but instead of going into her room she flew up onto the roof where the sky had already changed in the short period she was away from beautiful reds and oranges to a dark pool of black... Starfire fell to the ground...

"I am a bad friend... I have hurt Cyborg..."

With tear stained cheeks she looked up at the sky... and all the black... all the darkness... as it began to rain.


	4. An Old Friend

**(( Chapter 4 ))**

**An Old Friend**

"Hello Starfire."

The young alien spun around in shock from the voice that had just spoken.

"...No..." she stuttered "You can not be here... you were-"

"Are you sure young Starfire? ...I was never captured... never found..."

Starfire felt her hands begin to tingle again with anger.

"...No..." She tightened her hands into fists and tried to hold back her anger that was rising.

"What is the matter? You aren't upset are you?"

"... Your presence can not be here..."

"Can't I?"

Starfire felt a sharp pain in her stomach as Slade (you did know it was him by now didn't you??) darted across the roof, jabbed her in the chest, and stood standing on the opposite side of where he was before. Now on her knees gasping for breath (you know how it feels to be hit in the stomach...) Starfire started to mumble...

"The last time your presence was here you could touch... but you still were not here... and the sky is dark... there is no light..."

"I am touched Starfire, you still remember? Robin just couldn't take the fact that I was gone... he wanted me to be gone so bad that he would've stopped anyone in his path..."

Starfire's right hand began to glow lime green.

"...He threatened you and your friends... and so you blasted him with one of your many powerful star bolts..."

Hearing Slade's sentence trail off she stood up and threw star bolt after star bolt toward him but it was no use, he just dodged each one without a problem.

"Tell me Starfire... did you do it because you felt a need to get back at him?"

Starfire's hands stopped glowing and she suddenly felt empty, as though a ghost had traveled through her and taken everything and left her body to just stand there..

"What?"

"Don't play games with me..." He still had his regular dark voice that did not show much emotion. "Robin was so busy going after me that he forgot to go easy on you..."

"I do not understand-"

"You're arm Starfire! You're arm!"

Starfire finally understood what Slade was talking about... Robin was always one to never let a bad guy escape... Images of that awful rainy night covered her mind... Robin grabbing her arm so tight that it had left a mark... a mark that wasn't visible on the outside but on the inside... in her heart.

"Later that night Robin had thought he found a way to stop me... even if it was just as simple as turning on the lights... afterward I do remember Robin telling you that everything was "ok"..."

Slade made direct eye contact with Starfire.

"...but it's not... is it Starfire? ...You try to find help in the other Titans with your anger problem..."

As soon as Starfire head that word, 'anger problem', she shook from the inside out. She didn't have a problem... just something she couldn't handle.

"Raven is not one to know how to control her emotions... and Robin... would he actually help you? ...Especially after what you have done to Cyborg? ...And after what he already has done to you?"

Her sight became blurry as tears over took her.

"It was an accident!"

"...Are you sure?""

"AhhhhhHHHhhh!" Starfire pushed all her energy into her right hand and let loose hundreds of star bolts toward Slade... all her anger focused on him. Star bolt after star bolt was thrown toward him but yet he still managed to dodge them... until he had missed but one and was thrown off to the side but Starfire could not see him because of all the smoke her star bolts had brought up.

Nervously walking to where Slade had presumably fallen a large black hand reached out and grabbed her by the hands... making it fairly hard to throw a star bolt.

"Think about what you are doing Starfire... I could help you..."

'Help you'... Slade had spoken those words so many times before. To Robin... and to Terra, and now look at them! Robin was haunted with images of Slade in the dark and Terra... was now part of the Earth that had once helped her in so many ways.

"You do not help... you destroy!" Starfire screamed and whirled Slade over her head and threw him hard onto the ground.

"I will not listen to your manipulative words! You hurt Terra! And you hurt Robin!"

Slade calmly stood up and looked at Starfire, his eyes narrowed sharply.

"And Robin... hurt you."

"NO!"

Starfire again started up her star bolts and was about to throw them toward Slade when he lifted his hand and spoke,

"Do not waste your energy; you will be needing it for later..."

Slade ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off. Starfire lowered her hands and ran over to the edge and peered down. He was gone.

"Where did he..." Starfire whispered to herself. "It can not be him... he is gone."

Feeling alone she wandered back down the stairs (careful not to be seen) and into her room. She felt as thought she could not tell her friends anything anymore... she wanted so badly to tell her friends her secret but some how she just couldn't...

--------------------

FINALLY! A word from ME! .... Okay so, I have 2 lil' (cute) reviews so far and I am really happy about it! But yea, still go review my story and tell me EVERYTHING you think about it! Even stuff I could (probably will) change!! Thanks!!!!!

Mucho Grande Luv!

CuteAlienGirl


	5. Robin Can't Help

**(( Chapter 5 ))**

**Robin Can't Help**

Robin tapped on Starfire's door ever so lightly.

"Hey Starfire are you ok? You just kind of took off after breakfast and I was just wondering if you were still hungry?"

Starfire pushed her face into her pillow.

"Since BeastBoy and Cyborg kind of had a ... 'fight' we decided to go out for pizza..."

Starfire's pillow became crushed under her strength, she wished Robin would just leave her be.

"I was just coming to check and see if you wanted to come."

Silence. A few minutes later she heard the sound of Robin's footsteps walking down the hall and away from her room.

"I do not understand... I have done something wrong to deserve this punishment?"

Interrupting Starfire's thoughts, a loud buzzer sounded and red lights began to flash in every room of the tower.

Down the hall she could hear Robin yell "Trouble, Pier 22! Titans move out!"

Gripping her pillow hard against her chest she took a deep breath and ran out the door.

-------

Landing on the ground Starfire peered around and saw no one. Above her head a large white sign with blue letters read "Pier 22".

"Perhaps... there was another chase?"

Thought Starfire looking over her shoulder she felt a cold wind blow past her, causing her hair to follow it and wave in the wind.

"Is some one there?" She called out, but there was no reply.

A shadowy figure ran past. Starting up her fire bolts Starfire chased it to an abandoned old warehouse near the docks. She hesitated a moment then slid open the door, it obeyed her command with a loud 'creeeek'.

"Hello? Is some one there?" The nervous tamaranian made her way into the center of the warehouse. Dust was swept away and smoke gathered at her feet as she walked.

She suddenly felt a huge jab in her back as she was thrown off her feet and into the wall in front of her. Old bricks from the wall fell with her to the floor; she gazed up in front of her and saw... And saw... Robin!

"Rob-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence; Robin grabbed her around the neck and threw her across the room. This time Starfire caught herself in midair and stood there hovering about the ground in front of Robin. Her eyes were wide with shock... her best friend... was angry... at _her?_

"Robin what are you-?"

Robin pulled out his bo-staff and twirled it around his fingers and ran at her, jumping of the right wall and smashing his staff in her stomach causing her to fall to the ground. Gasping for breath she felt a tear fall from her left eye. Her hands tingled and urged her to fight, to let go of all her anger but her heart refused to.

"Robin please...why are you attacking me?"

Again he came at her, anger burned in his eyes, anger that Starfire could not figure out. Her stomach curled in pain and her body ached from his staff. Starting up her fire bolts once again, a green glow lit the room. She stood up and flew into the center of the room, her hands balled into fists to try and hold back the desire to fight.

"Robin I do not wish to hurt you!" She cried confusion rattling her mind. This could not be the Robin she knew... Why would he attack her? Why would he want to hurt her? ...He had hurt her one time before but Slade was behind that... both times.

"Slade is behind your badness! What is he doing to-"

Charging at her he caressed her face with his fist and landed behind her on his feet, untouched. She held her face in her hands as Robin came from behind and got her in the back with his bo-staff.

With her eyes glowing green from her Tamaranian blood she took Aim at Robin's staff... within one blow the staff was cracked in half and was lying on the ground... Focusing her attention on the staff she didn't see Robin make his way up the wall, throw three bombshells toward her and flip back to the ground to land on his feet. Each bomb went off on its own time, the first caused blindness with its smoke, the second tore her outfit under her neck and her skirt on the rims, the third made her loose her balance and fall hard to the cement ground causing it to break.

"..mmmmmmm...R-Robin?" she whispered trying to make out the blurry spiky-haired form she saw in front of her.

"I d-do not understand... did I do s-something wrong?" She tried to stand up but her legs felt numb from the crash with the cement.

Robin's form became clear; his eyes were narrow as he gazed at Starfire.

She shook. She knew he was strong and once he was in battle he did what ever it took to win... exactly how he was with Slade... Anger suddenly found it's way into Starfire's heart and all the bad memories poured in... Robin as Slade's apprentice... Him grabbing her arm so tightly because she had not stopped Slade...

"Robin I told you I did not wish to fight you..." Her hands became enclosed in a reddened star bolt. "But I will if I must!" And she used all her energy into that one star bolt, she flew to her side and threw it as hard as she could, just enough to knock Robin off his feet and fly back into the wall and break through it to the other side.

Heavily breathing Starfire's eyes and hands lost the reddened glow and as the smoke disappeared she gasped as a weak Robin lay under a large pile of bricks with his eyes closed.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed and began to rush toward him but was held back by her right hand. Turning around Starfire once again looked into his eyes...

"Slade! Release me!" She tugged at her arm but Slade would not give in, she peered back over at Robin; he lye motionless under the brick pile. "ROBIN!!"

"Look at what you have done Starfire... now what will the other titans think?"

Starfire's eyes closed and tears began to trickle out, she was too scared to notice Slade release his grip on her arm.

"He attacked me... I had to..."

"You had to destroy him?"

"I did not mean to hurt-"

"Oh but you did young Starfire... inside you knew exactly what you were doing... I saw you. You clenched your fists together and you knew exactly what you were doing as you threw those powerful star bolts toward him..."

"NO! You speak lies!"

She pushed Slade with all her strength away from her and flew as fast as she could out of the warehouse and out into the sky... into outer space... away from Earth, away from the Titans... and away from Robin.

**(( Back At Tamaran ))**

**(Rejoining Galfore and Starfire from the beginning)**

"I can not return to Earth... not after what I have done to my friend..."

"Princess I-"

Galfore stopped and turned toward the door. Outside they could hear loud yelling and sirens going off.

"Intruders!" Galfore gasped. "Come, we must..."

"Hello again Starfire."

Turning to the deck (the one Robin had climbed up on Betrothed... aw... it reminded me of Romeo and Juliet.... But anyway back to the story...) was Slade. The wind blew the curtains on the door and made his image blury.

"You have no right to come here!" yelled Starfire.

Slade squinted his eyes. "Don't I?"

Running toward Galfore he punched him in the stomach and threw him into the wall. Starfire came at him with her star bolts but he just grabbed her around the wrists and threw her back a couple of feet.

"Do not worry, _'princess',_ I have something special in store for you." And he pulled four small round silver balls from his belt and threw them at the floor. They each exploded and released heavy smoke that blinded Starfire from everything in the room and made her fall to the ground unconscious... the last thing she saw was Slade peering down at her.

-------------------------

I apologize for the short chapter... but this is how it works when **I** get to write the story! Haha... anyway I hope you are following the story so far... if it is confusing n crap just lemme know, no worries kk?!

Mucho Grande Love

:: Cute Alien Girl ::


	6. Missing Or Runaway?

**BEFORE you read this chapter I want to clear some things up... I KNOW STARFIRE's star bolts are lime green but in my story I am trying to show you that she is ANGRY so it turns 'devilish' red (...and it's also kind of cute cause isn't Robin's color red??) And I don't think I am having Slade exactly want her as an apprentice because well... he's already had 2 so I won't go into that topic.... Now enjoy the story!!**

**----------**

**(( Chapter 6 ))**

**Missing Or Runaway?**

Slowly opening her eyes Starfire peered around, she recognized her surroundings... It was the same old warehouse that Slade had 'trained' Robin to be his apprentice and had destroyed later on when the Titans came to his rescue... and also the same warehouse Robin had threatened his friends and Starfire had to blast him from behind in order to stop him. She shivered remembering what she had done to poor Robin, both then and earlier.

"I'm glad you are awake, I was beginning to think that knock out gas was too powerful for you."

Starfire nervously stood up and brushed the dust off her outfit. "Why have you brought me here?"

"I understand you are in need of help and so am I..."

Lime green surrounded her hands and lit the warehouse. A few rats scattered into their hole near by.

"I do not wish for your help!"

"Oh but I have an offer you can not refuse Starfire..."

Starfire's eyes narrowed as she released the glow around her hands and the room suddenly became darkened.

"What kind of offer?"

"Just like Terra young Starfire you have powers that can help... but now as you know, they can also be dangerous. Let me help you take control..."

"NO!"

Before Slade could finish he was hit by dozens of star bolts and throw threw the air and onto the ground. Smoke arose from the star bolts and spread through out the warehouse.

"I have control! You could not teach me anything but badness and evil and-"

Slade lifted his hand for Starfire to stop. "Think about it Starfire... what could I do now? What can _you _do now? The Titans won't take you back, not after what you have done to Robin... and if you go back to Tamaran you could just as easily hurt some one there... so why not let me help you?"

Starfire took a step backward and thought a moment.

"If... I allow you to help me... then I may return to Tamaran?"

"Yes... but, doing you a favor will put you in debt of a favor to me... so do you accept my offer?"

Taking a deep breath Starfire looked at her hands then peered up at Slade. "I accept."

**(( Back At Titan Tower ))**

**(Joining the Titans after the chase that took place around Pier 22... evening...)**

Raven stepped into the living room where BeastBoy and Cyborg were working hard at the game station and Robin sat at the table examining a small round disk that had the letter "S" on it in orange.

"Everything ok?" Asked Raven, standing on the other side of the table.

"Didn't you notice that those bank robbers looked exactly like the robots Slade had? And the ones we just caught also looked like them too?"

Cyborg and BeastBoy paused their game and turned to look at Robin.

"Maybe the guy had more stored away or something?" suggested Cyborg. "I mean that doesn't mean Slade is back or anything."

Gritting his teeth Robin looked at Cyborg. "I got it, Slade is gone ok?"

A sweat drop appeared on Cyborg's head.

"Maybe him and his army of evil robots were resurrected from the dead?!" Announced BeastBoy, who turned toward the TV and unpaused the game; Cyborg not knowing that BeastBoy was suddenly taking the lead.

"I tore this off one of them... it has to mean something..."

"...Like that they used to work for a dead man??" Said BeastBoy who was now being strangled by Cyborg. ("You little rat! You cheated!!")

"Robin, Slade is gone..." Assured Raven pulling Cyborg off BeastBoy with her telekinesis.

"POINTY-EARED CHEATER!" Snapped Cyborg.

"Fine then! I'm going to go cook..."

"Don't you dare!"

"TOFU FOR DINNER!!"

"ARRRRRR!!!" Cyborg lept at BeastBoy but instead went crashing into the couch, BeastBoy was already standing next to the fridge with the door open.

He sang, "_I beat Cyborg, I beat Cyborg, I beat Cy-"_

Quickly noticing all the "evil" glares from the Titans BeastBoy shut his mouth remembering what had happened that morning and that it was a 'sensitive' subject.

"So um, should we go see if Starfire is hungry?"

Raven and Cyborg looked over at Robin; he sat the disk down and stood up. "I'll go ask her..." And he left the living room and made his way to Starfire's door.

"Starfire?" He knocked on her door but there was no answer.

He waited a minute then nervously opened her door... His eyes grew wide at an empty room. "STARFIRE?!"

Racing back to the living room the door shut behind him and the Titans looked up at him with strong curiosity in their eyes.

BeastBoy spoke, "Dude, where's-"

"Starfire's gone!!"

---------

**I think this chapter pretty much clears it up that, ROBIN IS OK!.... but was that REALLY Robin who attacked Starfire?? **

**Hope you Liked This Chapter... No Idea when I will update next.... PLEASE SUBMIT A REVIEW! :)**

**Mucho Grande Love,**

**:: CuteAlienGirl ::**


	7. Scared To Serve

**If you have already read this chapter please reread... I have fixed many things so yea! ThAnKs!**

**-----**

**(( Chapter 7 ))**

**Scared To Serve**

**((Titan Tower... sometime after they realize Starfire is missing... even later into the evening...))**

"I'm tracing Starfire's locater..."

"I wonder where she went?" asked BeastBoy.

"Or where she was taken to..." Mumbled Robin.

"Well according to this-"Cyborg pointed to his arm computer "-She's at Pier 22..."

"Pier 22?! But we were just there! Don't tell me we have to go all the way back!" moaned BeastBoy.

Robin eyed him angrily. "We have to... we have to find Starfire."

---------

Raven hovered above the ground and made her way, above she saw a large white sign that read "Pier 22" in blue letters. She took out her communicator and spoke into it,

"All clear."

Right after her signal the rest of the Titans joined her and they began searching the area. Cyborg went down toward the docks and Raven and BeastBoy took to the sky, Robin found his way to an old warehouse...

He forced open the door and peered around the room before spotting Starfire's communicator lying on the floor in the center of the room...

"STARFIRE!"

He ran toward it and picked it up... looking around the room he could see large dents in the walls, one wall he noticed had been hit so hard that it was now just a pile of bricks lying on the ground.

Robin grasped Starfire's communicator tightly in his hand...

"Starfire what happened to you?"

----------

**((Rejoining Slade and Starfire))**

"Let us begin training..."

The computer monitors that once showed the insides of the Titans (apprentice... nano-skopic-probes (s/p?!)...do you understand now??) lit up and a keyboard stood in front of them just all on it's own out of the ground.

"Training?" repeated Starfire confused.

"Of course Starfire, how else do you recommend controlling your little anger problem?" Said Slade. "You must learn to fight _with_, not _against_."

He moved toward the keyboard and went at the keyboard, just typing away. Then suddenly the first screen light up and small circles appeared. Each had a gray stick coming out of the middle from where painful red beams shot out of.

"What are... EEEP!" Starfire screamed as the small laser circles began to come out of the screen.

Slade smiled.

"Start training..."

And the circles began to come after Starfire one by one... and one by one they continued to come out of the screen. Just as Starfire had gotten one knocked to the ground and in flames another would come after her.

"I do not know what you are doing Slade... but it can not destroy me!" Starfire's hand sent star bolt after star bolt toward the machines, sending five or so crashing to the ground at Slade's feet.

"Well done Starfire... Well done..."

Smiling awkwardly, Starfire felt a sharp pain in her back as she went crashing to the floor. (A machine shot a red beam at her from behind...) Looking up she was surrounded by dozens of the small machines... all aiming their shooter at her.

Starfire gasped and all the machines let loose a red beam... "AHHHHHHHHH!" Starfire screamed in pain and her body fell back against the cement.

"You can do better Starfire, fight back! You can not win if you do not fight!"

Anger burned in Starfire's eyes... She stood up and eyed each machine carefully. Her star bolts began to burn red and her eyes took the shape of fire.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed and her star bolts were let loose from her hands and each one hit a machine and sent it down to the ground on fire... it wasn't long before Starfire was standing in a circle of fire with Slade watching her from the outside.

She looked at her hands with shock, the red glow still surrounding them and the fire still in her eyes.

Slade's eyes peered over the fire and smiled.

"Good job Starfire..."

He turned back to the computer and typed as more machines shot through.

"Now do it again... and this time... don't let them hit you."

----------

**(( One Week Later ))**

Robin sat in his room staring at a picture of him and Starfire. (Starfire was smiling VERY happily and she was making a peace sign with her hand, Robin had his arm over her shoulder.)

A knock on his door made him jump as he set the picture back on his dresser. His door opened and Cyborg stood in the doorway.

"You ok man?"

"Yea, I'm fine... why?"

"Well it's just you haven't really come out of your room all week... and the last time Raven did that she came out all giggly and had a new outfit..." Cyborg eyed Robin's outfit for a second.

Robin sighed. "I'm fine Cyborg... really."

Cyborg watched Robin eye the picture of Starfire for a minute then spoke,

"Makes you wonder huh?"

Robin jumped. "What?"

"About Starfire... she just kind of vanished..."

At first Robin didn't answer, there was nothing but silence in his room.

"Look Robin, I know you miss her... we all do..."

Robin peered up at Cyborg.

"I just want to know what happened to her..."

------------

**(( Back with Slade and Starfire... -still one week later- ))**

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Starfire felt all the tense from her body leave as she threw all her energy into her star bolts. Her hands felt numb and her body was tired from fighting but in a strange way she felt so... happy.

Her red star bolts went soaring threw the air and hit twelve of Slade's robots. (The ones from Aftershock and Betrayal...) Each robot fell to the floor in pieces.

"Excellent Starfire, excellent..."

Heavily breathing Starfire saw Slade come walking to her side out of the smoke.

"You have become stronger with your powers and can now almost fully train them... another week or so and you shall have total control..."

Starfire shook and looked down at a robot under a pile of bricks. (Guess who she is thinking of? ...giggles)

"Perhaps I am done with this training of yours... I wish to return to Tamaran..." Starfire started to fly toward the exit but Slade's cold voice held her back.

"Not so fast young lady..." Starfire turned around and glared at Slade. "You have yet to remember that we made a deal? You are still in debt..."

Starfire's eyes became filled with worry; her mind was scared at what Slade would want her to do.

"What do you want me to do?" Asked Starfire, choking on her words.

Slade smiled and walked over to the computer that had helped Starfire in her training the past week.

"Such technology is very hard to come by... And very pricy to operate."

"I will not steal money for your pleasing!" yelled Starfire.

Starfire could hear Slade laugh under his mask.

"Oh you will steal for me Starfire... you will do what ever I ask..."

"Why would I ever-"

"Because..." Slade spun around and eyed Starfire from head to toe. "You are my new apprentice..."

Starfire felt her whole body become numb as she fought for control over her voice.

"W-what?"

"I have spent my time training you... preparing you for the worst... and now... you owe me."

Several thoughts raced through Starfire's mind... was this really happening? After so many years of fighting evil she would end up joining the side? A tear ran down Starfire's right eye. Images of Robin being found under the brick pile by the other titans flooded her heart. She had already done bad... Her thoughts were interrupted by Slade's voice.

"It won't make much of a difference will it? You have already destroyed one of the Titans..."

"NOO!"

Starfire's eyes and hands filled in with green and she threw her fists toward Slade, she managed to push him back a few feet but he immediately grabbed her and threw her against the wall.

"You are my apprentice... you will do as I say..."

Falling to the ground Starfire felt so weak, like she had absolutely no control over what she did.

"...I... am at your command..."

"Excellent... now, for your first assignment... I believe you are familiar with synothium?"

Starfire gasped and thought back to when Red X had returned and was after synothium... Another image of Robin entered her mind. A tear slipped from her eye as she found herself missing him.

"If I steal... the Titans will come after me..."

"Is that a problem? ...It is not as though you were going back to them... not after what you did to Robin... But he attacked you Starfire... he felt anger toward you...just as you did toward him... and now he is gone..."

A green glow lit the room as Starfire balled her hands into fists.

"I will acquire your synothium tonight..."

------------

**Ok, well... I hope everyone remembers what synothium is?? (Again, I don't know if I spelled that right.) If you don't... go watch an eppie of "X"......**

**And one more thing... I know I know... I said I wasn't going to have Starfire become Slade's apprentice but well... don't you think it works well in the story?!?! LoL, I DO! LoL... kEeP rEaDiNg!!**

**Mucho Grande Love!!**

**:: CuteAlienGirl ::**

**p.s Me WuV rEvIeWs! :) ......wink wink...... and NO I don't have something in my eye!!**


	8. Seeing Is Believing

**- NOTE -**

**OKAY, chapter 8 is finally done, i updated from the last part where she released her sheild instead of creating another chapter so enjoy! And i promise i will update next time in chapter 9 AND i will update sooner!!**

* * *

**(( Chapter 8 ))**

**Seeing Is Believing**

Flying through the sky with great speed Starfire eyed the people below. The ones she used to save... with her friends. How happy she used to be with them, and now she didn't remember a time when she smiled and actually felt happy, not 'evil' happy for causing destruction but happy as in feeling the real happiness in her heart. Now, young Starfire wasn't even sure if she still had one.

Her body shivered as she caught sight of the building that held the synothium... she recognized it easily from the last time she was there. Red X was after it... Starfire landed on the roof of the building and paused a second. Robin had made the mistake of making Red X and beat himself up when some one stole the suit... he made a mistake but everyone eventually forgave him...

Eyeing the door she blasted it with her now very powerful eye beams and it fell open.

...They forgave him... but they would never forgive her.

She shook off that thought and entered the building, careful not to be seen... the last thing she wanted to do was fight. Stopping in the middle of a large room she could take a pick of several different hallways. She eyed the first hallway and remembered that BeastBoy had taken that one, no synothium. The second hallway Raven had taken, no synothium. The third hallway Starfire had taken and she had not found any... the fourth hallway was the one Robin had taken and he had found synothium, _and_ Red X.

She flew as fast as she could down the hallway and came to a large door with red sensor beams in every direction. She felt her face smooth into a smile as she thought of Robin being able to get by these without a problem... Starfire balled her hands into fists and raised them above her head. A large red bubble spread around Starfire and acted as a shield to the beams and Starfire was able to cross them without any trouble... until she came to a large dive in the ground and at the bottom was a heavily pounded white shield. At first a few of her star bolts just cracked it, and by then Starfire was beginning to become impatient and... a little angry. She had no time to waste on this pathetic shield, with her eyes glowing red and her hands the same she flew toward the shield and was able to smash through it, but it was a hard impact and she was thrown to the floor and the shield just went back to normal.

Starfire took a deep breath and headed down the short hallway, yet she came to another door... she threw open the door with her strength and peered around the room. The floor was black and had green lines on it to represent a grid, looking up she saw what looked like a canon. A heat tracking canon actually.

Brushing her bangs out of her face she just flew across the floor without any trouble from the canon and grabbed the vault door with all her strength she had left. She threw it aside careful not to let it touch the floor behind her and gazed around the room. Synothium lay inside all the cupboards around her but she was interested in the one hovering in front of her, the most powerful one.

Looking up at the synothium she felt so empty again, like she was nothing but a thief... but maybe she was suppose to be evil now? Perhaps that is how it was suppose to end up.

Shaking her head at all her bad thoughts she reached out and grabbed the synothium...

Red lights began to flash furiously around her and in the distance she could hear buzzers sounding... no doubt the Titans would soon be here...

"Drop the synothium!" Cyborg's voice echoed through out the room.

Starfire froze. As long as she did not turn around they would not see her.

"Yo! I said drop the synothium!" Cyborg repeated.

Minutes passed but felt like hours and Starfire remained with her back to the Titans.

"_Now." _Ordered Raven.

Then she heard the noise, the cold breeze blow past her from Robin bo-staff when he twirled it around in the air... _Robin?!_

Starfire spun around and gasped.

The synothium in her hand fell to the floor and caused a large explosion that sent Starfire flying backward into the wall and the Titans blown across the room... landing on the black floor with the grid and the heat seeker.

Rubbing her head Starfire peered over at the Titans... she couldn't believe what she her eyes saw... Robin... he was lying on the floor with the others around him but it was him. Robin... he was ok. Peering down at his side she saw his bo-staff... Starfire covered her mouth, her eyes froze wide open. The sight of her star bolt cracking the staff in half was replaying over and over in her mind... Robin only had one bo-staff... and if the one he had now was in perfect condition... then...

Starfire felt her body shake...

"...He was not there... he did not attack me..."

And as a smile of happiness spread across her face she heard a loud buzz and the floor that the Titans lye on lit up in a red glow to show an 'x' where they were at and the canon wired to the ceiling hovered above them and lit up in the same red devilish glow that once lit Starfire's hands.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed and lunged forward with all her might. She threw herself in the middle of her friends and raised her hands. Just as the canon shot a harmful red beam down at them Starfire unleashed her lime green powers and a shield covered her and her friends.

Slowly opening their eyes to see a tall red head standing in front of a blinding red light; shock over took them.

"Starfire...?"

Mumbled Raven in her monotone voice... which usually didn't how emotion but now it sounded filled with worry for her friend fighting off the beam in front of them, trying to save her dear friends.

Robin shook his head from the crash with the ground and peered up at Starfire. At first he didn't know what Raven had said but now it was clear.... Snapping back to reality he began to see Starfire shake. The beam was wearing her down.

"Starfire!"

Starfire was trying hard to not let go but it was too much, she was putting all her energy she had into the shield that protected her and her friends but she couldn't hold it anymore... it was too strong...

...Starfire released the shield... and the canon's beam shot down directly at her...

She let out a scream and fell to her knees. Robin ran to her side and held her up so she wouldn't fall.

"Starfire are you ok? Starfire can you hear me?"

Raven grasped Starfire's hand. "Starfire please wake up." She cried; BeastBoy put his hand on her shoulder.

A single tear fell from Starfire's eye before they both slowly opened to see Robin's face.

"Robin!" Starfire threw herself into Robin's arms... she was so happy to finally see he was ok, he was ok because she had now saved him instead of destroyed.

Slowly pulling back Robin looked at Starfire.

"Starfire what happened to you?"

Starfire peered around at her friends. "I... do not understand..."

"Starfire you just disappeared... you left your room and never came back, where did you go?" asked Raven.

Starfire began to fall from still being weak but Robin immediately caught her.

"I followed you to Pier 22... to pursue the criminals..." Starfire paused. "I entered a warehouse near the water and... "

Her voice choked and she didn't want to talk anymore.

"I found your communicator in there Star, what happened? It was a mess, there were dents in the walls and a brick pile was on the floor... was there a fight?" asked Robin.

Starfire just froze and looked at Robin. 'Was there a fight'?

"...The brick pile... was not upon you?"

Robin's eye's narrowed.

"Star what are you talking about?" Cyborg's voice was filled with so much confusion you could almost see the question mark above his head.

But Starfire wasn't paying attention. She was too busy looking at Robin; the way his eyes were narrowed... they didn't look familiar. Not like they did in the warehouse when he attacked her...

Starfire shook. She remembered the narrowed eyes from the warehouse... she saw them many times before...

on the roof of the tower... in the warehouse... on Tamaran...

Starfire's body began to shake furiously with anger. Robin still held his grip on her but he began to notice her shaking.

"Starfire are you-"

Starfire wasn't listening; she was too busy thinking of those eyes... She looked up at Robin.

"...Slade..." She muttered under her breath.

Her friends moved closer to her.

"What did you say-"

"Slade!!" She screamed and broke off from Robin's grip and crashed through the ceiling of the building... heading for Slade with nothing but anger in her body and revenge in her mind.

**

* * *

**

**LOOK FOR CHAPTER 9!!! .....reviews still appreciated! **

**Mucho Grande Love**

**:: CuteAlienGirl ::**


	9. Letting Loose The Anger

**HERE IT IS!! THE LOOONG AWAITED CHAPTER OF "STARFIRE KICKING SLADES ASS"! LOL, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!**

**

* * *

**

**(( Chapter 9 ))**

**Letting Loose the Anger**

Nothing held Starfire back, not the wind tugging at her every angry muscle, not her friends that she just left behind, nothing.

She was a storm erupting inside, and she couldn't stop it.

Crashing through the roof and landing on her feet in front of Slade she took a deep breath and her eyes returned to normal but the anger tightened her muscles and it was hard to hide.

"You have made a quick trip…" He paused and smiled. "I trust the Titans gave you no trouble?"

Again Starfire took a deep breath.

"None at all."

She watched him eye her empty hands.

"Where is my synothium?" He commanded.

You could hear nothing but the silent movements of their stomachs moving up at down as they breathed.

Starfire peered up at Slade; they were in what was believed as an 'impass'.

Moving her hand behind her back she felt her fist tingle with rage and shake. She did feel scared that she could not handle what was going to happen, but part of her wanted to release it more than anything in the world.

And then Slade did it.

He looked at her with his emotionless eye and he narrowed them and smiled.

As though his narrowed eye held a dangerous curse that could kill Starfire, she held her burning red hands in front of her body and lurched toward Slade, she grabbed him by the arm and threw him across the room.

"_AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"_ Starfire screamed and began throwing star bolt after star bolt toward Slade, each star bolt held all her anger within it's small circular form.

Heavily breathing Starfire floated back to the ground and fell to her knees, leaving herself defenseless for only but a minute.

Out of the smoke that had risen Slade came running toward Starfire and grabbed her by the wrists, he threw her so hard against the wall that she broke through it and crashed through toward the street and lye there weak. She stood up slowly and started up her star bolts, they now resembled a burning red flame around her hands and around her eyes.

"Congratulations young Starfire, you have finally figured out my trick?" Said Slade standing on the other side of the hole in the wall.

"Your 'trick' was not at all humorous!" snapped Starfire. "What did you do to Robin to make him attack me?"

Slade smiled. "You still believe that was Robin?"

Starfire lowered her hands and titled her head. She was so confused by his words, so unbelievably confused.

"What do you mean that was not Robin?"

"Young Starfire that was never the _real _Robin that attacked you."

"Then who…?"

"Your mind is so easy to fool," he paused. "…all it took was a little creativity, one of my many robots, and the perfect disguise…"

Starfire just stood there shaking.

Behind her she could hear her name in the distance…

"Starfire!"

It was Raven.

"Star!"

It was BeatBoy and Cyborg.

"Starfire!"

And Robin…

She still stood her ground, as though her feet were burned into the cement.

"Slade?!" Robin's voice turned cold.

His shoes skidded on the ground as he came to an abrupt stop a few feet behind Starfire, and the rest of the Titans a few feet behind him.

"Starfire what's going on?"

Starfire knew Robin was looking at her, his question was directed at her and no doubt the other Titans were dying to find out the answer just as well, but before she could open her mouth to explain about anything Slade's voice was heard through the silence.

"She is my apprentice."

Before anyone could speak the ground began to shake furiously and no one could no longer hold their balance. The Titans fell to the ground with Slade (on his knees) as Starfire still stood… her head down so no one could see her face.

In 5 seconds 3 things happened all at once…

Starfire raised her head to reveal her burning red eyes, her friends gasped at seeing their friend, and Starfire lunged forward at Slade… knocking him onto his back and making him flip around and onto his stomach with Starfire just a few inches in front of him.

Slade hunched over and spun around knocking Starfire onto the ground. In the background Starfire heard Robin call "Titans go!" … and so did Slade, he looked up at the oncoming Titans and pulled a round gray ball from his belt and threw it toward them. They each gasped and tried to move away from the ball but it landed too fast and landed right in the middle of them. As soon as it hit the ground a large orange shield protruded out of it and took shape around the Titans making them trapped inside the orange glowing orb.

"Release them!" Starfire cried she threw her hand up at Slade but he just grabbed her fist and yanked it behind her back.

"Listen closely Starfire," He pulled tighter on her arm and she let out a cry. "You may be my apprentice but that does not mean I value whether or not you live... Terra was just the same."

Starfire threw herself out of Slade's grip and blasted him as hard as she could in his stomach with her sore fist.

"Terra saved us!!"

Slade stood up calmly and began to walk toward the furious Star.

"She was just like you… but you won't admit it… just like her you can't keep control…"

Starfire's hand alighted to a red devil circle.

"Her secret brought her to me and I helped her…" he paused and their eyes met. "Just like I helped you."

Like Slade had cut the rope that held onto Starfire's life the ground again shook furiously, Starfire's amber hair furiously blowing in the wind.

"No more secrets Slade…"

Her eyes burned fiery red, a horrible angry glow that no one would ever think they'd see.

"No more…"

The cracked beneath their feet.

"…secrets."

Starfire lifted her hands as burning red flames shot out of cracks that were now in the ground and circled around Starfire and Slade. The Titans had their mouths to the floor and Slade was slowly making his way away from the Starfire that was now engulfed in a red fire… a fire made completely of her hate and angry thoughts.

"Starfire stop! I trained you… I helped you! You don't know what you are doing!" Shouted Slade still in his emotionless voice.

Starfire smiled a honest-happy smile and peered down at Slade, the red still surrounding every inch of her body.

"It appears Slade that _I _am not the one that needs help."

Slade's eyes widened as he took off down the road; toward the Titans. Starfire raised her hands, in a strange sense it felt as though no matter how fast he ran she would still hit him before he could get near her friends.

The red circles around her hands increased greatly in size as she raised her hands above her head and threw them with every inch of energy toward the dark figure running toward the orange shields surrounding her friends.

In a minute Slade was thrown off his feet and into a wall so hard he went through toward the other side, the blast from the red bolts gave away at the orange shields and freed her friends.

Starfire's feet touched the ground and she fell to her knees, Robin immediately held her before the rest of her body hit the ground.

"Robin?" Her voice was weak, but not so much that she was not able to stand.

"Starfire are you ok?"

Her red eyes dimmed as she gazed around at her friends. Raven surprisingly had a smile on her face, just as BeastBoy and Cyborg did too.

"Dude, that was awesome!" declared BeastBoy waving his arms about.

Starfire blushed.

"I am sorry…"

"For what? For kicking Slade's…" Cyborg stopped and backed away from the Titans.

Confused they looked behind them and there was Slade, standing with his hands into fists, in the hole that he had created in the brick wall.

He held up a small square gun-like thing and aimed it at Robin. He held down the trigger and it blasted a violent yellow ray. Robin shoved Starfire out of the way and was throw across the street and into a street light. Next Slade aimed it at BeastBoy who turned into a bird and began to fly around, dodging each hit, one missed him and ended up hitting Cyborg who landed on top of the street light.

The next hit BeastBoy and he crashed to the ground and took human form.

"BeastBoy!" called Raven, her eyebrows narrowed and she flew toward him.

Raven hovered in front of him

"Azerath, Metreon, Zynthos!" she shouted as a black sheild formed in front of her.

Slade jumped and kicked and punched at the shield but it still held. He swooped to the ground and kicked at Raven's feet, she fell to the ground – releasing the shield- and was blasted with the yellow ray as she fell on top of BeastBoy mumbling body… ("Ouch! Rae that hurt! ... Rae?")

Surprised Slade was suddenly hit from behind by Robin, he threw him off but Robin just landed back onto his feet… just to be knocked off them again by the yellow ray. Robin fell to his knees and collapsed to the cement.

"Robin!!" Screamed Starfire… she carefully stood herself up, she was still fairly weak.

Slade turned to Starfire and lifted the gun. "I am going to make you regret your last move."

**

* * *

**

**I hope everyone got the point that Starfire was sick of keeping the secret from her friends….. if not… now you know! lol, cause I used…**

"**No More Secrets Slade" to kinda show it…**

**I am SOOO sorry it took me FOREVER to update but what can I say? School is hll, lol.**

**REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOONER I PROMISE! (no reviews no update…. EVER!! MUHAWHAWHAW! lol)**

**CuteAlienGirl**


	10. And I Will Continue To Smile

**Oh yea! Check out how speedy I am with this Chapter!! OH YEA I RULE!! Lol, j/k, but still it's cool huh? Oh and before I forget… this story now has a new name! can you guess why?? lol, well I hope you enjoyed my story!**

* * *

**(( Chapter 10 ))**

**And I Will Continue To Smile**

_Slade turned to Starfire and lifted the gun. "I am going to make you regret your last move."_

Starfire had done many things she now regretted… but protecting her friends was not one of them.

His finger forced down the trigger and the yellow beam shot toward Starfire, her eyebrows lowered as she raised her hand and a green shield absorbed the blast then disappeared.

Slade gritted his teeth and again shot the gun but Starfire just kept repeating the shields and absorbing the harmful blasts.

Finally Slade gave up on the gun and lunged forward at Starfire, he caught her off guard as smoke faded away. He punched her in the face with the back of the gun and she fell backwards onto the cement.

"Leave me alone!" Starfire screamed, she peered up at Slade and threw herself at him, she grabbed onto his arm and blasted him across the street… far across the street and back into the warehouse where they had come from.

Starfire stood up, heavily breathing, and took off toward Slade.

* * *

(( Back With The Titans ))

Robin rubbed his head and stood up, Raven was leaning against BeastBoy who was helping her walk and Cyborg was looking around the deserted street.

"Where's Star?"

A scream.

All heads turned down the street in the direction for the source of the scream, an old warehouse.

"Starfire!!" Robin's voice echoed down the street as the Titans took off in hope to help their friend.

* * *

(( Rejoining Starfire In The Warehouse...))

Starfire let out a scream as Slade grabbed her from behind and threw her to the floor, he held her hands into the air and had his foot on her back to keep her positioned on the floor.

"You think you have no regrets now Starfire… but you will."

He released her hands and pushed her aside with his foot.

"You aren't happy with the Titans… you never were… they could never really see past your fake smiles and your pretend joy…"

Starfire's vision became blurry from tears.

"You don't need to pretend around me Starfire… I helped you and I still can…"

Starfire punched the ground with her fists and stood up, just a few inches away from Slade. She threw her fist into his stomach and he moved backward, his hands cradling his sore stomach.

She dropped to the floor and kicked his knees, causing him to fall to the floor. Behind him Starfire's fading red eyes saw the keyboard that Slade has typed something into and behind that were the screens where what ever Slade had typed would come out of.

An eerie red light lit the warehouse.

Slade looked up at Starfire who stood was now not even an inch from him.

"Think about it Starfire… what would you do if you went back to the Titans?"

Starfire smiled and raised her glowing red hands.

"I will be happy…" A red flame circled her body. "…and I will continue to smile."

She lifted her hands above her head, her hair blowing furiously with the flames. Her burning red eyes stared down into Slade's eyes as she felt a release in her body and the burning flame she once held in her hands blast into Slade and knock him into the screen behind him… at first he just hit it with an impact and as the glass shattered Slade's body began to disappear into the screen… He struggled and fought for his way out but within seconds he was gone and Starfire was on the floor crying.

"Starfire?" She spun her head around and saw her friends beside her.

"You are all… ok?" She said with shock in her voice, even more shock came when she thought she saw Raven smile.

"We're fine…" Starfire looked directly into Robin's mask and could swear she saw his eyes. "What about you?"

"I am ok… now that I know that my friends are unharmed…" Starfire looked over at the broken screen. "Slade had tricked me with the most unhumorous trick… he made me believe that you had attacked me…and that you were dead…" she looked back at Robin. "And that I was the reason… I was the one that hurt you…"

Robin wiped a tear off Starfire's cheek. "That's crazy Star, we know you'd never hurt us…" He smiled "And I'd never you."

Starfire's eyes became tear-filled with happiness as she threw herself at Robin for a hug, she was smiling deeply because she was as happy as she ever had been. Opening her eyes she pulled away from Robin and noticed Raven. Starfire looked down at her feet then spoke, "Raven, I did not know how hard it is to control such anger… I do not want Slade to help me, but perhaps you would…?"

When Starfire looked up Raven was smiling at her with her hand on her shoulder.

As The Titans began to leave the warehouse Starfire stopped in the doorway and gazed at the shattered screen.

Her friends stopped and looked at her as she spoke in a calm voice,

"I am most happy he is gone… but I can not help but wonder… what has become of Slade?"

**(( THE END! ))**

...or is it?..... (dramatic music)

**

* * *

****Thanks For Reading!!!**

**I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I did writing it!!**

**I ABSOLUTLEY LOVED the final sentence in my story… loved it, loved it, loved it!!**

**Now that I can't promise you another chapter for reviews it would still be SOOO MUCH appreciated that you review, when I get reviews it encourages me to submit new stuff or new chapters…. The next chapter for this story will just be answers for any reviews I get (or have gotten).**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!**

**THANKS!!!**

**Mucho Grande Love**

**CuteAlienGirl**

**p.s when i said "( The End) ....or is it??" i was just fooling around, it REALLY IS the end because i am done with this story... i am just saying "or is it?" because MANY people did NOT want me to kill off Slade so i DIDN'T (happy?? lol)**


End file.
